


Forbidden

by bloodonthesnowdrops



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Forbidden Love, King Robin, Sneaking Around, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodonthesnowdrops/pseuds/bloodonthesnowdrops
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU. He was a king of The Northern Kingdom but could only wish to have the woman completely out of his reach. Loving her, wanting her was against God's will, as many would say. She was forced to be the wife of the man, who didn't even deserve her, her beauty, her grace. One day, unable to fight the tension, Robin stole his lady right under her husband's nose. Will she give in to the burning desire or stay true to her oath?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 21





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation of one of my original works. I hope you like it!

He hated craving something that couldn't be his, not being able to touch it, to claim it, to enjoy it.

He was a king of The Northern Kingdom but could only wish to have a woman completely out of his reach. Loving her, wanting her was against God's will, as many would say. She was the woman forced to be the wife of the man, who never even deserved her, her beauty, her grace. She was locked in a cage of an oath, and there was no way out.

Throughout his life the king had been getting everything his heart desired, had the power others could only dream of, but till this very moment he’d never realized just how sweet the forbidden fruit was.

She drove him crazy every time appearing in the ballrooms and hallways of the castle in all of her greatness and splendor. The way she moved slightly arching her back, the way she spoke wearing that soft smile on her plump lips, the way she looked at him when they met at different kinds of royal events. The vixen was slowly killing him with the blank inaccessibility. He wanted her badly, and she was ready to tease him until his very last breath.

She made good friends at the court, constantly spending time with other ladies of his younger sister Mary. The king blessed his little sis for making _her_ one of the princess’ ladies in waiting. (That way she could spend a lot of time at the castle without having to go back to her mansion to this old disgusting husband of hers). They were everywhere at the same time spinning in their pretty puffy dresses and always giggling and gossiping about the bachelor king, who (according to some rumors) was able to seduce any girl here just with one single smile.

Since childhood, he’d been drowning in women’s gowns, when his precious sister always ran around with this pure childish excitement admiring her elder brother. And now when among the dresses he saw _her_ dress as well – it usually glowed with gold, purple or rich scarlet – he could for the first time in his life say that he liked spending time in this company. He was ready to bear anything if, in the end, he got to see her. Watch her smile. Watch her talk. Perfection.

Her name was lady Regina. A name suitable for a queen. Royal, melodic, and definitely as gorgeous, as she was.

He was slowly melting and dying from desire.

She looked at him as if she wanted him no less than he wanted her.

This thirst has been burning a hole in his chest and he smoldered every time she was nearby. It was torture. It was like something pulled him to her. It was magic that connected their minds and bodies. The king was afraid that one day he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back and will do something completely irresponsible and dangerous the next time he sees her.

That’s why during one of the events, where all the counts and lords were invited with their families for another irrelevant occasion, the king decided that he couldn’t afford to waste time anymore.

While her husband was busy with something more important than spending time with his precious wife, Robin just as a common thief stole her right under his nose hiding his treasure behind the nearest corner. He really didn’t care who could’ve seen them and what could these people think of him – he was the king! Who could possibly forbid him from doing whatever the hell he wanted?!

A sigh fell from her lips when her back met a stone wall sending shivers down her body. She hasn’t said a word ever since he shamelessly stole her from the ballroom and kept silent now creating the deep tension. He was driving her crazy with his strong masculine scent and a light smell of fine vintage wine.

A gorgeous golden dress that tightly hugged her curves, rustled under her tiny fingers as she nervously ran them through the material. One raven strand of her hair broke out of her high hairdo and fell right onto her velvet pink cheek, but this gave her more of the maddening naivety and innocence.

He was lost.

“Your Majesty,” she whispered lowering her eyes. She knew exactly the impact she was making on him. She probably was aware of just how much she made his blood boil and his chest burn. But seems like this time she didn’t expect him to do such a bold move as to stop exchanging smiles and act on it.

Or perhaps she did expect…

“Milady,” slightly bending forward he exhaled in her hair already anticipating her reaction.

He knew she couldn’t resist him, knew she wanted to feel his touch almost as badly as he did hers – she was just afraid to admit it.

“What… what are you doing? My husband-” she whispered trying to make as little noise as possible. It seemed like she’s almost lost her voice because of the tension, because of the way her heart was racing in her chest. “What if he finds out? What if he sees us? We can’t do this!”

“He hasn’t seen anything, trust me,” he buried his nose in her silk curls boldly taking away all the privacy she had. The king has barely given her a chance to breathe. She was intoxicated by that feeling, by the intimacy of the moment, and when Regina awkwardly leaned forward, she met his broad chest raising her alarmed chocolate eyes only to find his blue ones.

Wasn’t she just adorably innocent?

They’ve barely spoken to one another before, and that was the first time he let the fire between them ignite in its full glory. She knew about his reputation and had to protect hers. That’s why it wasn’t good for them to be seen together when no one was around. And he was understanding enough not to ruin her life.

At first, he thought of her as another girl on his list. She was bloody gorgeous, graceful, and sexy. He knew he wanted to have her since the very first moment he’d seen her, but time flew by and soon enough he was thinking about her constantly and couldn’t stop himself from doing that. Maybe it was because of the inaccessibility, but he did not care at the time. But then he found himself just enjoying the sight of her, wanting to know more of her, wanting to spend every day with her by his side. It consumed his thoughts, and it wasn’t okay. This was different.

Robin didn’t know her well enough. He couldn't read her mind, but every look of hers has been telling him that Regina wanted him to make the first move.

With a body like hers, she couldn’t be an innocent girl, who was gravely loyal to her husband. She hated him. God, it was so obvious. He was twice her age or perhaps even more, so the king really, _really_ doubted her “feelings” for him (other than disgust, of course). Robin felt like after years of being held captive in Blanchard’s mansion she deserved to know, what true life looked like. What was it like being desired and important.

“Don’t, milord, please,” she mumbled not being able to raise her eyes at him, her chest and shoulders slightly shaking from anticipation. So pure and refined.

She was stunning.

“Don’t what?” he lowered himself and almost touched her ear with his lips. The king felt bold and touched her face with his fingertips, moving his hand down her perfect silky cheek. “Don't you want me to touch you?” inhale. “Don’t you want to feel my skin against your own?” exhale. “To feel my breath mixing with yours and-”

“Please,” Regina hissed through her teeth. “Please don’t do this to me. You know we can’t. You know exactly why, and it hurts enough to know that I’ve already yielded to temptation.”

She sobbed.

“I’m not yours.”

“You do not belong to anyone unless you sincerely give yourself to the person you trust. You don’t trust him and most definitely don’t love him, don’t try and lie to me. You’re your own,” he whispered singeing her skin with his breath and looked right into her eyes. “Next time you will ever consider yourself his property, remember my words, remember this very minute, and make the right choice.”

A chill ran through her body, and Regina lowered her head, letting him fully enjoy all the angles of her beautiful face.

“You do not owe anything to me, and that’s why I’m _asking_ you, _begging_ you to be mine,” his hand lowered and swirled around her tiny waist. The king felt her submitting to his every touch, moving with him in complete sync. Robin felt her body lean to his own when he barely touched her bare back and lightly traced her spine.

“The old fool doesn’t deserve you,” he whispered in her lips. “Does not understand you the way I do, doesn’t see someone else’s wishes other than his own,” she suffocated realizing that now she was completely at his disposal. She was addicted. So was he. “He does not know that the man has to make a woman happy, serve her, cherish her, and not the other way around. It’s important to protect the treasure a man is lucky enough to get.”

“But-”

“Tell me, Regina, do you have any lovers? A stunning lady like yourself cannot remain without attention in-”

“Stop…talking,” she whispered heatedly.

She lost her mind somewhere behind the red skyline, and she wasn’t able to describe that feeling any other way. She was blinded by the absorbent need to be closer. Regina wasn’t thinking anymore.

This outbreak was powerful enough to make her lean to him and catch his lips with hers in a matter of seconds in an abrupt urge like there was no other source of life but him. Robin was taken by surprise when he felt her soft lips on his, and at first, the king couldn’t even properly react. It was bold. He tasted desperation on her mouth. But he _had_ to seize the moment and the next second he pressed himself against her hungrily biting her gorgeous lips. When Regina sheepishly answered to the kiss, the king moaned into her mouth and impatiently squeezed the fabric of her corset. Her tiny fingers touched his face and, oh god, it was enough to drive him mad. 

She was his. He didn’t care what the law said.

Erratic abrupt movements created sparks in the air, made it viscous and heavy as his warm hands picked her up from the ground making her gasp. The woman heard the clink of cups and laughter just nearby, but she didn’t care as long as she waltzed here with that intoxicating man in the silence of the small empty hallway.

Spinning her in the air, making her smile through the kiss, he pressed her against her the wall one more time never stopping touching her lips.

Her eyes were closed and her hair disheveled, and she was stunning looking like that – exposed, flushed, and real. Regina was inflamed and he might’ve never actually seen anything and anyone more beautiful than her. His blood started boiling when one strand of her raven hair fell on her pink cheek.

He got to taste the sweet skin of her neck and smiled tickling her with his breath.

“I knew you would listen to your heart, love.”

“I-” she gasped when he lightly bit the reddening skin leaving his own mark on it like he wanted everyone else to know about it even if it was dangerous and forbidden.

His hand drew a line down her dress and impatiently collected the expensive fabric in a fist barely lower than her thigh. An abrupt inhale escaped her lips. He continued exploring her neck while she made those sexy quiet noises and shivered under his touch.

They moved in sync, felt each other, completed each other in a way no one ever could. It was insane to want a person so much. Pure madness. He thought he’d die if he ever stopped. He wanted her constantly, wanted her whole, everywhere, in every way possible.

She was his weakness.

He wished women never wore this element of clothing because when his hand met the thin fabric of a stocking he’s almost growled in anticipation and frustration. Trusting his instinct, the king guided his hand higher finding the lacy band of the garment.

Finally reaching her skin under multiple thick layers of the royal dress he felt her tensing. Her tiny body trembled in his arms, and he was doing this with her. He felt so powerful, and it was ripping him apart. Whispering sweet nonsense, she was gasping for air and unconsciously moving her hips in small circles trying to create some kind of friction between them. Regina wanted his touch. His chest burned.

“I want you to be mine… _Now_. Do you trust me?”

Her breathing was heavy. The pressure drove the woman crazy, made her suffocate, and seek contact with his fingers. So delicate and bold at the same time – she’s never felt something like this before.

Regina nodded.

She had to arch her back in order to do at least something with her impatient body. 

Bloody hell. 

Not being able to be separated for too long he reached for her lips one more time, chuckling through the kiss. He wanted her to feel everything. He wanted her to know what it’s like to be consumed by the feeling. By the desperate but hesitant movements of her body, he could tell it was the first time she’s been so worked up. The old fool could’ve never satisfied her the way she needed it. He wanted to show her the whole new world of pleasure.

And the oath… well, if spirits were cruel enough to match such perfect creature with someone like Leopold than they certainly owed her and could forgive _one little sin_.

“Tell me what do you desire and I’ll do it for you,” he whispered in her lips never daring to stop her sweet torture. “Tell me… I need to hear you say it.”

“I-” she stuttered.

With small gentle strokes, he circled, touched, caressed her burning skin unbelievably close to where she needed him the most, and enjoyed the view even if it wasn’t any easier for him. He was never a patient man, but he tried to be. For her. The little minx didn’t know what impact she had on him. He’d do anything for her. Right now, she was more powerful than him. _The most powerful woman in this land._

She hissed, moaned and whimpered as quiet as possible while digging her little fingers in the fabric of his leather jacket. He shivered and gulped when he slid his hand closer to her center biting her ear at the same time.

Damn, he never even touched her, and she already was a complete mess.

Robin wanted to tease her. He never expected to be so turned on from just being next to her.

She was stubborn. And loyal. And passionate. And these things just cannot combine in one person.

“One word.”

“Rob-in… I-”

She moaned pressing into him and he balanced there, on the edge of reality, grinning at her.

“Regina!”

She almost let out a scream, her eyes growing wide as she heard a familiar voice coming from somewhere behind the corner.

“Leopold,” she gasped in fear.

Her chest tightened and it seemed like she bit her own lip to blood feeling panic growing inside. She immediately pushed Robin away and frantically started straightening her dress and fixing her hair with trembling hands. God, she was a mess. There was no way she could fix up an appropriate look in such a short time.

The need left her fading away as quickly as it flared up. The fear rudely replaced this feeling.

There was a glistening hickey on her neck. Now she had his mark on her, her skin still kept the intoxicating smell of him, her body begged for his touch just one more time.

Robin planned on stealing her again. The king was sure this poor excuse of a man Regina called her husband would barely notice his own wife being stolen right under his nose.

Meanwhile, she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and a couple of diamond pins letting dark curls fall on her shoulders. The lovebite hid under the mop of raven hair.

“There you are! And I thought you’ve decided to leave the feast out of boredom,” the old lord chuckled cheerfully waddling out of the corner. He found her humbly standing there at a decent distance from the king with a soft shy smile on her beautiful face.

“Your Majesty,” he nodded in a greeting.

The king stood there as if nothing had happened and dispassionately looked at the man who dared to interrupt his meeting with one of the court ladies of his sister. Nothing suspicious. Not at all.

He ranted and raved inside wanting to rip this man to shreds. 

“Nonsense,” she faked an elegant smile. “In fact, I know I wished to return to our mansion for a while but I actually would like to stay at court for a little longer.”

Robin tamped down the urge to grin.

“Princess Mary wanted to show us the way she redesigned the royal garden, and I _really_ cannot decline the invitation of the first lady.”

“As you wish,” Leopold nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence while the lord studied his wife and then turned to the king.

“And what were you doing here with his Majesty, darling?” he asked suddenly frowning.

She perplexedly opened her mouth, and Robin swore he saw a quick glimpse of panic in her eyes. He almost saw her trembling.

“I-” she mumbled.

“My sisters’ birthday is on the way, and I needed lady Regina’s help as she knows her better than I do,” he let out a sigh. “Oh, you sure know how this happens. With this entire bustle in the council, I barely have time for my own little sister.”

The Lord nodded in understanding and let out a low laugh.

“I see,” he cheerfully smiled. “I hope Regina was helpful to you, milord. She’s a little jewel.”

“Cannot agree more,” he smiled.

The lord had no idea how well he knew that.

It seemed like Regina slightly blushed realizing the actual meaning of the king’s words. Oh, he was intended to explore more of this stunning woman in detail. And soon. His patience had subsided drastically since the very moment he touched her, and Robin doubted he could keep his hands to himself from now on.

Regina threw a glance at the king, and, luckily, her sly smile went unnoticed to Leopold’s eyes.

“Anyways, Your Majesty, Regina, let’s get back to the ballroom. The musicians are about to play a waltz,” he enthusiastically announced and waved his half-empty silver cup in the air.

“With pleasure,” the lady smiled and as soon as Leopold turned and disappeared behind the corner, she came closer to the king, gently took his hand in hers and put her silk hair ribbon on his palm, softly tracing his skin with tiny fingers.

“Looking forward to seeing you again,” she whispered, raised a hand, and playfully traced a couple of buttons on his jacket, a wicked smile blooming on her lips. “Soon.”

She winked and then left him standing there alone.

Soon.

That night he tossed and turned not getting a wink of sleep. He still felt the heat and softness of _her_ skin. Of the woman, that could never belong to him alone. Well, he always loved a good challenge.


End file.
